Mi gloria, tu respuesta
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Ya después de la guerra, Naruto había conseguido el título, la capa, la victoria y la gloria. Mas aún así se sentía algo vacio. Hasta que gracias a dios, recordó la escena de la batalla con Pain y recordó que era eso que le hacía falta: darle una respuesta a Hinata. One-shot/ NaruHina/ Post-final :3


**Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump :p  
**

**Nota: Esto es un fanfic... significa que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, así que NO, NEJI NO MURIÓ... una explicación a porque lo deje vivo y demás notas de autor se las dejé mas abajito... Rated T por seguridad... Linea temporal: final de guerra...Disfruten!**

* * *

**Mi gloria, tu respuesta.**

**One-shot**

Naruto Uzumaki no solía ser un hombre de muchas dudas, al contrario, era conocido por ser decidido y llevar a cabo con toda confianza todo aquello que cruzara por su mente. Así que en el justo momento en el que dejó caer en su recién estrenada bata de Hokage una copa llena de vino tinto, reservado específicamente para la ocasión, por una repentina temblorina no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo patético que se estaba portando y en lo miserable que se sentía.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y para antes de que las personas notaran que apenas una hora después de haber sido nombrado Hokage ya había semi-arruinado su traje fue corriendo a la persona que juraba podría ayudarle a quitar la mancha y a guardarle el secreto. Sakura Haruno.

Para suerte del rubio, la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor se hallaban concentradas celebrando como era debido y Sakura –milagrosamente- se encontraba sola en su mesa bebiendo un poco de sake con una expresión risueña en su rostro.

El chico se acercó a la peli rosa tratando de no levantar sospechas, y antes de que ella le dijera algo, él le mostró la enorme mancha y una mirada rogante que inmediatamente ella interpretó como una súplica y riendo por lo bajo le condujo hasta un armario de limpieza en lo alto de la torre para ayudarle con la mancha. Sakura se sentía un poco alegre por la cantidad considerable que había ingerido de sake y se anotó mentalmente el dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con su maestra Tsunade, joder, no le estaba dejando nada bueno. Sin embargo, el rubio se encontraba serio, tenía una cara de amargor claro y ella ni ebria se tragaba de que fuera a causa de su bata.

Aun sin decir nada, ya dentro del pequeño armario, Sakura le despojó del traje, cubrió la mancha en abundante sal y esperó. Naruto se sentó y permaneció callado un buen rato, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada en la puerta, ella se sentó junto a él y le tomo la mano firmemente.

-Vale, ya puedes decirme que te ocurre.

El oji azul abrió perezosamente un ojo y le miró por un segundo.

-¿Por qué crees que tengo algo?

-Veamos, hace no más de una hora por fin te dieron el título oficial de Rokudaime Hokage, ganándole por las buenas a Sasuke-kun, allá abajo hay una fiesta dedicada únicamente a ti donde están todos tus amigos, compañeros y conocidos celebrando tu asenso y la victoria sobre Madara, tu puñetero sueño se acaba de cumplir y tu estas aquí con cara de amargado, mas callado que una piedra y pretendes que me crea que estas así solo por un desliz con una copa de vino… no soy idiota, ni estoy borracha- hizo un pausa y le estrujó la mano cariñosamente- además te conozco y me preocupas, ¿Qué sucede?

El Uzumaki sonrió melancólicamente y le correspondió el apretón.

-Me encantaría decirte, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sé.

-Y si no lo sabes ¿Por qué dejas que algo que posiblemente ni existe amargue _tú _noche?

-No lo sé, es una extraña sensación, un hueco en el estomago, como si estuviera olvidando algo.

-Dime, por favor que no estás así por lo mío con Sasuke-kun.

El rubio soltó una risilla y le miró a los ojos- claro que no, Sakura-chan, siempre supe de alguna manera que el teme terminaría cediendo, no sé cómo puedes estar tan enamorada de semejante trozo de hielo, pero si te hace feliz yo también voy a ser muy feliz.

El chico sonrió de una manera cálida y a Sakura le llegó el sentimiento de culpabilidad, los dos habían pasado por tanto y ahora pretendían que no había pasado nada solo por Sasuke, además jamás habían hablado de la confesión de la Haruno hacía el Uzumaki, y eso aún incomodaba un poco a la chica.

Sakura deshizo el apretón y se dirigió otra vez a la capa que descansaba sobre un estante, le sacudió toda la sal y le roció unos líquidos que se encontró en equipo de intendencia.

Algo iba mal, se volvió seguro en el segundo en el que Naruto observó detenidamente a Sakura desde atrás y no sintió nada. Todos estaban debidamente arreglados para la ocasión, y Sakura obviamente no era la excepción, llevaba un vestido rojo de falda corta y con una larga abertura en la espalda, tenía mangas largas, pero tenía una vista perfecta de sus torneadas piernas y su nívea piel. Sin embargo no sintió nada, no tuvo ganas de acercársele y besarla como siempre, pensó en lo bonita que se veía claro, pero no más de eso. No le revoloteaba el estomago como antes, no se sonrojó y tampoco pensó perversidades, solo la vio como lo que era, su amiga.

Eso definitivamente era algo inusual.

-Toma, con esto bastará para disimular la mancha el resto de la noche, pero en cuento llegues a casa ponla a remojar y lávala, te prometo que será como si nada le hubiera pasado- ella le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le ofreció la bata con la otra, el correspondió a su ayuda y se levantó. Cuando extendió la prenda frente a sí y observó que apenas y se notaba una mancha *que igual tenías que ser muy fijado para notarla* sonrió de oreja a oreja y se la colocó de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan, eres increíble, no sé como lo hiciste, te debo una.

-Déjalo, si os cobrará a ti y a Sasuke todas las que me deben tendrían que trabajar para mí el resto de sus vidas.

Ambos rieron ante la veracidad de aquel comentario y bajaron las escaleras para poder seguir con la celebración, más antes de entrar la peli-rosa le tomó del hombro y lo obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Si algo malo sucediera, me lo dirías ¿verdad?

El asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, no importa que el teme haya regresado y ahora lo quieras más que a mí- dijo en un tono sobreactuado- tu siempre serás mi Sakura-chan.

-Hay Naruto, siempre quise a Sasuke mas que a ti… pero tu si te quedaste a mi lado y me apoyaste cuando aquel no lo hizo, así que siempre serás mi mejor amigo y mi Naruto-dobe-kun.

El sonrió de lado y entro al salón. Apenas se ausentaron unos cuantos minutos y se podría decir que nadie notó realmente su ausencia, excepto por Sasuke, que inmediatamente notó la ausencia de su novia *porque ese cabrón sí que era posesivo* y después de exclamar su típico monosílabo se llevó a la chica a bailar sin dejar de repartirle miradas furibundas al oji azul.

El Hokage por su parte solo suspiró un poco y caminó un poco por el lugar tratando de despejar su mente y esa horrible sensación de vacío que le recorría el abdomen. Ciertamente, estaban presentes todos sus conocidos y amigos. Al inicio de la velada había obtenido la oportunidad de saludar a sus maestros y amigos Kakashi y Yamato, a sus colegas del equipo 10 e inclusive Tsunade, Gaara y el resto de los Kages le reconocieron como igual. Esa misma mañana había ido a visitar el templo local para saludar a sus padres y darles la buena nueva, sabía que estuvieran donde estuvieran estarían orgullosos de el al igual que Jiraiya.

Tenía el título, la capa, la victoria, la gloria. Y aún así se sentía algo vacio.

Tratando se seguir el consejo de Sakura, sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y disfrutó lo mas que pudo de la fiesta, hasta que se jactó de que una persona con importancia relativa había faltado a la reunión. Justo cuando pasaba por el buffet de postres, se encontró con un semi-alcoholizado Kiba y a un nada increíble sobrio Shino hablando sobre los sueños fallidos del Inuzuka. Hasta entonces Naruto comenzó a maquinar sobre la ausencia del tercer miembro del equipo 8 y que de hecho, no había visto a la susodicha desde el final de la guerra. Al preguntarles a los chicos si la habían visto, ambos respondieron que no y el Aburame aseguró que nadie perteneciente al clan Hyuga había asistido a la reunión, pues aparentemente tenían asuntos familiares que atender.

Y por fin pudo conectar cables.

Como si lo hubieran noqueado, un montón de imágenes se arremolinaron a su alrededor dejándolo semi inconsciente y con una sensación de ahogo.

La invasión de Pain, las batallas, la declaración y su muerte. Eso es lo que había olvidado, darle una respuesta a Hinata. Una risa comenzó a escucharse desde el fondo de su mente, no era otro más que Kurama riéndose de su desgracia, como si eso le fuera a ayudar. El rubio mentalmente le mando callar y le pidió con un nada de cordialidad que mejor le ayudara a decidir qué diablos hacer con ello.

Para su suerte, pasaban ya de las 3 de la mañana, el 80% de los invitados estaban hasta el tope de copas y en cualquier momento alguien sobrio los correría, puesto que el asenso de alguien al puesto de Hokage no era lo suficientemente buena excusa como para suspender labores un día, y alguien tan sobriamente aburrido y responsable –como Shizune, por ejemplo- mandaría a todos a dormir esperando contagiar de esa responsabilidad a algún otro presente, cosa que no lograría claro, pero muchos admiraban el intento.

Como pudo, logró escabullirse del lugar solo y aún con un poco de alcohol recorriéndole las venas camino como todo civil hasta su apartamento. Aun sin sacarse la imagen de Hinata malherida por su culpa, recorrió las calles de Konoha buscando una respuesta, o más bien, pensando en que respuesta podría darle a la Hyuga. Porque por alguna razón le importaba hablar con ella pronto, y sobre todo no herirla. Claro, la rarita de los Hyuga jamás había encabezado su lista de prioridades, jamás pensó en ella a más de una compañera de clase hasta el día de su declaración, fue algo muy sorprendente, para el rubio únicamente claro, todos los demás eran lo suficientemente despiertos o perspicaces como para notar que la oji perla se moría por él, pero recordemos que es de Naruto de quien hablamos, el tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar –como en Ramen y Kurama, por ejemplo- y ahora, curiosamente, que tenía a Hinata en sus pensamientos, le fue sencillamente imposible sacarla.

Aun después de llegar a sus aposentos, medio sacarse la ropa –además de dejar remojando su bata tal y como Sakura había indicado- y tumbarse como res en su cama, la maldita imagen de la Hyuga y la odiosa risa del Kyubi no lo dejaban en paz. Y él se limitaba a debatirse mentalmente con el biju.

_-Sinceramente no sé cómo no has hablado con ella, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo no te la has tirado todavía, si tan buena…_

-¡Cállate! No quiero que te expreses así de Hinata-chan- respondió el rubio al aire, sabía que Kurama le escuchaba, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera un poco loco lanzándole respuestas al aire.

_-Y ahora resulta que ya es Hinata-chan, hasta hace unas horas seguía siendo Hinata "la rarita" Hyuga._

-Eso no es cierto, siempre fue…-se calló así mismo al darse cuenta de que aunque le doliera, el demonio tenía razón- eso no significa que puedas expresarte así de ella.

_-¿De verdad fuiste alumno de Jiraiya? Me sorprende que tú te expreses así de ella, digo, siendo su alumno no me sorprendería que ya le tuvieras ganas. Además, ya sé que te gustaba la peli rosa aquella, pero admite que no tenía mucho de donde agarrar._

-¡No hables así de Sakura-chan! No sabes lo que dices, Sakura es hermosa.

_-Si sigues así voy a creer que eres gay y que te gusta el Uchiha, digo, a Hinata no le traes ganas, a Sakura no le miraste las piernotas con semejante vestido que traía hoy, a pero claro, estuviste obsesionado con encontrar al emo vengador por más de dos años ¿verdad?_

-Púdrete Kurama, no sabes lo que dices. Ni me gusta Sasuke, ni tengo por qué andarle viendo las piernas a nadie. Respeto a las damas eso es todo.

_-Ambos sabemos que desde que Sakura se te declaro aquella vez en el valle ya no sientes lo mismo por ella, ¿o me lo negarás?_

Si esta conversación fuera una pelea, Naruto estaría recibiendo una poleada grave. Porque todo lo que Kurama le estaba diciendo era de alguna u otra manera cierto. Desde que Sakura le había dicho que le amaba algo había cambiado, se había roto. Naruto Uzumaki no era plato de segunda mesa de nadie, y así fue como le hizo sentir aquella falsedad, sabía que la Haruno no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, ella jamás habría querido herirle, pero de igual manera lo hizo. Y luego el regreso del teme, y que ellos empezaran una extraña relación le había dejado claro que Sakura nunca llegaría ser a más de un desafortunado amor platónico de la infancia y de alguna u otra manera se sintió obligado a superarlo. El lado positivo es que estaba feliz por ambos y que había logrado madurar en cierta parte, pero solo en cierta parte.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- contestó por fin con un tono cansado.

_-¿Desde cuándo que sientes ese vacío?_

-No lo sé, desde después que ganáramos, me comencé a sentir como si la victoria estuviera incompleta.

_-Después de la batalla, después de la partida de Minato y su plática motivadora sobre lo orgullosos que sentían él y Kushina, después de la reunión de todas las familias y parejitas, después del extraño beso entre el emo y la tabla, después de ver a Hinata sonriendo sola, a pesar de que en realidad fue ella la que te motivó a continuar, ¿ya se te olvidó la bofetada que te dio? _

Naruto solo se quedó mirando al techo, no sabía cómo responderle, porque de hecho todo eso había ocurrido. Al final de la batalla todos se reunieron con quien debían, con amigos y familiares, unos que otros decidieron que era momento de declararse a sus prospectos y el campo de batalla se había convertido en un campo de amor y amistad, como si lo hubieran transportado a un universo paralelo de una caricatura infantil. Pero él se encontraba solo, al igual que Hinata, que se limitaba a sonreír ante la victoria y esperar a su padre y a su hermana que en cualquier momento llegarían y se podrían ir juntos a los escombros de la mansión Hyuga. Pero no se le ocurrió llegar y hablarle, cosa que en retrospectiva era una acción muy estúpida, ciertamente le debía la bofetada y además, en la invasión de Pain fue gracias a ella que pudo despertar las 9 colas y hablar con Minato por primera vez.

Hinata le había marcado y el no se había dado cuenta.

-Soy un imbécil… jamás me di cuenta de nada.

_-Eso ya todos los sabían, échale la culpa a la guerra si quieres, aunque ni tú te la creas._

-Que voy a hacer ahora, no puedo dejarla así sin decir nada.

_-Claro que puedes, se le llama fingir demencia._

_-_Kurama, o te callas o me ayudas.

_-¿Y que se supone que te diga? Deberías tú de tomar la decisión correcta, ahora eres el Hokage, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello. Pero te aconsejo que duermas que solo te quedan dos horas antes de entrar a trabajar._

-Vaya gracias, eso me ayuda mucho.

Naruto suspiró cansado, eran ya las 5 a.m. y pronto tendría que regresar a la torre y desafortunadamente ya tenía una lista de pendientes y asuntos que atender. Ahora ser Hokage ya le estaba dando flojera, pero después de una larga niñez de "yo seré Hokage", los sueños frustrados de sus padres –más de Kushina, Minato si llegó a ser Hokage, como por un mes, pero lo logró- y una partida de madre tamaño colosal en la guerra, ya no podía renunciar al cargo.

Haciendo caso omiso de Kurama que aún le jodía los pensamientos, cerró los ojos y trato de despejar su mente aunque sea para dormir un par de horas, al fin y al cabo mañana sería su primer día y no creía que fuera tan malo llegar tarde. Y a pesar de que logró dormir, todos sus sueños quedaron inundados con la imagen de la peli azul que apenas hace unas horas se había convertido en algo significativo para él, aunque el sueño careciera de sentido y ni recordara ligeramente la trama, al despertarse no pudo evitar notar que tenía un ligero sonroso. Y que si no hubiera sido por el constante sentimiento de incertidumbre y nerviosismo, habría despertado feliz.

* * *

-¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de Sasuke?- preguntó el Hokage naranja mientras engullía su quinto tazón de Ramen sentado como siempre, en la barra del Ichiraku.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y sorbió un poco de caldo.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Sasuke me gustaba desde que entramos a la academia ninja, pero porque era guapo y misterioso, además le gustó primero a Ino, y como ella siempre ha sido mi _enemiga-que-en-realidad-es-mi-mejor-amiga-y-a-la-q ue-le-saco-pleito-de-todo_ fijé mi vista particularmente en el- sorbió unos cuantos fideos y continuó- luego estuvimos en el mismo equipo, y él era fuerte y aunque jamás lo dijera sabía que se preocupaba por nosotros, y solo así aparecieron los sentimientos. Cuando el decidió irse, por todo eso de la venganza y Orochimaru, me dolió, pero me dolió porque él no quiso llevarme, el estar lejos de él me lastimaba y tal, creo que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de verdad de Sasuke-kun.

El rubio asintió lentamente y sonrió mientras le hacía las señas a Akane para que le preparara un sexto tazón.

-¿Por qué te interesaba saberlo?

Naruto vaciló un poco –No estoy seguro, primero respóndeme, ¿crees que es posible que una persona se enamore de otra así de la nada?

-Bueno, algo así como amor a primera vista…

-No, me refiero pasar de pensar en una persona como amigo a como algo más que un amigo de un día para otro, ¿eso es factible?

-De hecho… lo creo, mira por ejemplo a Mei y a Killer Bee-sama… sabían que existían, se conocían y se veían a veces en reuniones de Kages, y de repente pff, resulta que estaban enamorados y querían casarse, supongo que fue la guerra lo que los hizo ver más allá de lo que estaban acostumbrados, por lo tanto sí, el amor espontaneo existe.

-Gracias Sakura, me has ayudado- se paró y dejo un montón de billetes en la barra- no te preocupes, por primera vez pagare yo- si me disculpas creo que debo de hacer algo.

Y para antes de que la peli rosa pudiera inmutarse y decir algo, el Hokage ya se encontraba corriendo velozmente en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Toda la semana Naruto no había dejado de pensar en Hinata y en qué hacer respecto a ella. Sus sueños se forraron con imágenes diversas de la Hyuga y después de tanto pensarlo al fin había decidido que hacer. No le fue fácil tomar una decisión, le costó siete días de no pensar en otra cosa, comer solo 4 tazones de Ramen al día y una arteria de regaños por parte de Tsunade por su poca concentración. Y al final, quien diría que la respuesta estaría en la foto de la boda de sus padres, que consiguió clandestinamente entre las cosas de los antiguos Hokages.

Después de salir de la floristería Yamanaka, a quien por cierto Ino casi se negaba a venderle sin saber para quien era el nada avaro ramo que planeaba comprar, fue corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuga, impaciente por encontrarse con la oji perla y ver su cara de sorpresa.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, brincando de techo en techo hasta plantarse en la enorme entrada de la morada. Suspiró lentamente y tocó la puerta esperando, ojala y al suerte estuviera de su lado, que el patriarca de los Hyuga no fuera quien le abriera la puerta.

Y, si bien no fue Hiashi quien le recibiera, si fue el primo de Hinata, quien al verlo no demostró signos algunos de alegría o parecidos al preguntar el por su prima, aunque bueno, no por nada era Neji "el tempano" Hyuga.

-Hinata-sama no se encuentra, fue a la ciudad con su equipo, supongo que fue a despedirse.

-¿Despedirse? ¿A dónde se va?

-Supongo que ahora con tantas responsabilidades no te has enterado, Hinata-sama será enviada a Kumogakure a casarse, como no es heredera digna del clan según Hiashi-sama, este la ha comprometido con un noble de aquellos rumbos.

-Estas bromeando…- Naruto sintió esa noticia como un duro golpe, no esperaba ser recibido con los brazos abiertos al llegar allí, pero tampoco esperaba llegar a enterarse de semejante informe.

-Lamentablemente no Uzumaki-san, partirá en unos días, mi tío de hecho…

Mas ya no importaba, fuera como fuera tenía que encontrarla. De manera muy descortés salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió hacia el norte de la cuidad, justo en el muro de los Hokages ya que desde allí podría observar toda la ciudad con mayor facilidad, claro, el Byakugan de un Hyuga o el sharingan de un Uchiha le serían muy útiles, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de hablarle al teme y menos de buscar a un Hyuga que lo quisiera ayudar, joder si a la que buscaba era a Hinata.

A esas alturas el costoso ramo estaba destruido por la anormal velocidad a la que se dirigía y el discurso bien planeado que tenía se había ido al carajo, por alguna extraña razón la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo y le importaba poco el plan que le había costado medio cerebro formular, ahora lo único que quería era poder verla y detener la semejante locura de una boda por conveniencias.

Para su suerte, quizá suerte de ambos, justo al cruzar por el bosque vecino del monte, logró divisar a un muy deprimido Akamaru que chillaba –tal y como los perros solían hacer- acurrucado a las piernas de una joven de cabellos azules que sostenía a un bebe en brazos junto a una mujer de cabello cenizo. Rápidamente reconoció a ambas señoritas y se acercó corriendo a ellas.

Hinata a pesar de tener sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, al ver al rubio acercándose a ellas a grandes zancadas, no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa y saludarle una mano ligeramente levantada, un fuerte sonroso se apoderó de sus mejillas y al igual que al rubio.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, saludó como era debido a Kurenai, a la pequeña Sarutobi y pidió hablar a solas con Hinata por unos momentos, Kurenai estando al tanto de la expresión de la oji-perla a su lado, que estaba a segundos de desmayarse, tomó a su hija en brazos y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su ex-alumna quien todavía algo anonada se paró torpemente y le siguió hasta otra banca lo suficientemente lejana como para que su conversación fuera en lo total privada.

Segundos después, aparecieron en la banca inicial Kiba y Shino que traían consigo una canasta con comida para realizar el picnic que tenían planeado para Hinata y se sorprendieron al ver que su maestra se encontraba sola con su bebe y que su compañera estaba lejos de ellos con un sonrojo notorio.

-Anda pues, ¿Qué querrá ese idiota con Hina?- preguntó con un claro ceño fruncido Kiba.

-Te recomendaría que guardaras ese vocabulario Kiba, ese ahora es el jefe de todos nosotros- respondió serena Kurenai.

-Además te recuerdo que esta una dama presente- dijo Shino.

-Eso no importa, lo que sí importa es que diablos le está diciendo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Pensé que ya no te gustaba Hinata.

El castaño se sonrojó violentamente y volteó su cara para no tener que ver a su maestra que reía por lo bajo ante el comentario.

-Claro que no, ya lo supere. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ella.

Ambos presentes rieron ante esto, mas guardaron silencio al reparar en que la susodicha se estaba acercando lentamente, roja en total y con la mirada baja hacia ellos. La pobre respiraba con dificultad y caminaba torpemente. Kiba frunció todavía más su ceño y cuando se paró en frente de ellos, la ayudó a sentarse y le gritó:

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese bastardo?

-Na-Naruto-kun… el... el…- la oji perla levantó los cabeza y todos apreciaron una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa- el… me invito a salir.

Todos quedaron impactados por la noticia, sin embargo los varones presentes –incluyendo a Akamaru- no pareció agradarles la idea. Kurenai sonrió un poco y felicitó a Hinata por su sobrehumano esfuerzo de no haberse desmayado en el acto, aunque claro que se comenzó a sentir débil un rato después y efectivamente se desvaneció en el acto, pero ya era un avance que no lo hubiera hecho en presencia del rubio.

Kiba y Shino olieron algo a su parecer muy truculento en cuanto a todo eso de la supuesta cita. Y aun sin cruzar miradas ni palabras quedaron en llegar al fondo de aquello fuera como fuera, y que si al final Hinata salía herida, les importaría un comino el título de Hokage, el Uzumaki le dolería meterse con la pequeña del equipo 8. Era más una promesa que una amenaza.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata, tal cual adolescente enamorada, 40minutos antes de su cita estaba completamente arreglada como era debido, claro, con su típica vestimenta pero bien peinada y perfumada, esto no era común, aunque una parte de ella le decía que lo estaba malinterpretando todo y que posiblemente solo quería darle una última misión o algo por el estilo. Aun así él le había hablado, y mejor que eso la había citado y eso la hacía feliz.

A pesar de que tuviera que irse en unos días a Kumo a casarse con un noble que seguramente le doblaría la edad para tener una vida seguramente miserable con el pequeño consuelo de que así representaba una deshonra menor hacía su clan –seguiría siendo la vergüenza de la familia, pero ahora no la más grande de la historia de los Hyuga- y tener que despedirse de todos sus amigos y su maestra, la única persona que creyó verdaderamente en su potencial. Al menos tendría un buen último recuerdo de Konoha.

Neji y Hanabi, que se encontraban presentes cuando Hinata salió de su habitación para irse a su "reunión" y la curiosidad de ambos despertó y decidieron acercarse a ella y preguntarle a donde iba.

-Pues, yo… yo quedé en ir al parque del norte con Naruto-kun- contestó ella en un casi inaudible susurro y chocando nerviosamente sus índices entre sí.

Hanabi sonrió traviesamente y le dirigió miradas juguetonas a su hermana quien solo se sonrojó todavía más, en cambio Neji, él se quedó sin habla y frunció el entre cejo.

-Así que Nee-san tiene un cita- canturreó la castaña menor picando a Hinata traviesamente, pues aunque su padre jamás les permitió ser unas hermanas normales, ahora estaban tratando de llevarse como un par de adolescentes comunes.

-Así que para eso te quería- murmuró Neji mas para sí mismo- Hinata-sama, ¿está segura que es buena idea asistir a dicha reunión?

Antes de que la nombrada pudiera decir algo, Hanabi volteó a ver a su primo con una mirada furibunda digan de una hija de Hiashi. Ambos sabían lo importante que era el rubio para su hermana y el sin razón aparente quería ponerle trabas.

-Neji-nii se… se me hace tarde, debería irme ya.

-Claro que si hermana, vete ya, suerte- Hanabi le guiñó el ojo y prácticamente la empujo hasta la entrada, justo cuando ella estaba ya afuera se dirigió patidifusa al castaño y le reclamó- ¿Por qué no querías que fuera a verlo?

-No creo que sea buena idea que Hinata-sama se vea con el Hokage y menos cuando está comprometida con…

-Ustedes y su matrimonio arreglado, te quejas de mi padre y eres idéntico a el- una mirada fría le atravesó- tu sabes que más que otra persona mi hermana merece casarse por amor o ser feliz con alguien que la quiera, y ustedes solo piensan en regalarla a un feudal de otro estado.

Neji se sintió herido con esto último, él no era egoísta, mucho menos en cuanto a Hinata se trataba y que ella le estuviera diciendo eso, más que molestarlo le deprimía.

-Claro que se lo que merece, y tu deberías de saber que lo único que empeoraría su humor sería que ese tipo le rompa el corazón, y no quiero que eso suceda- respondió con una mirada igual de dura.

-No estamos hablando de la misma persona, es Naruto joder, Na-ru-to, el Hokage infantino que tiene más caldo de Ramen que sangre en el cuerpo, el que es todo sonrisas y que te salvó la vida en la guerra, no la va a herir.

-No estamos seguros de eso, y mientras no lo estemos, yo lo vigilare de cerca- el castaño activó su Byakugan y salió de la gran casa Hyuga. Hanabi bufó exasperada y salió tras él. Ella ni de loca permitía que se metiera con la última oportunidad de Hinata de ser feliz.

Hinata se acercó torpemente al lugar indicado, que milagrosamente no era el Ichiraku, y para su sorpresa, a pesar de llegar 15 minutos antes, el rubio ay se encontraba allí con un enorme ramo de lirios y una sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro.

Lo que ella no notó fueron los chacras extras que rodeaban el lugar. No solo era el de su primo y su hermana que se peleaban en los arbustos que tenían a espaldas, Neji listo para saltarle encima a Naruto y Hanabi lista para saltarle encima a su primo cuando quisiera atacar al Hokage, sino que también, del otro lado del bosque estaban sus compañeros de equipo igual de listos para atacar a la primer lagrima derramada.

-No es bueno espiar, deberíamos irnos- murmuró Hanabi tratando de mover el cuerpo de su primo.

-Pues eres libre de retirarte, yo no dejare a Hinata-sama sola.

-Eres igual de testarudo que Hiashi ¿sabías?

-Shh, ya llegó Hinata.

Cuando el Uzumaki se percató de que la fémina había llegado le invitó a sentarse junto a él y le ofreció el ramo, ella tan roja como el cabello de Kushina sin levantar la mirada sonrió y aceptó gustosa el ramo. La peli azul se sentía culpable en cierta manera, había aceptado una cita con él a pesar de que estaba a días de su boda, si su padre se llegara a enterar ella tendría sus días contados, así que a pesar de la alegría que el causaba la situación, se vio obligada a tomar el control de sí misma, respirar hondo y tratar de hablar primero antes de que la situación empeorara. Abrió la boca despacio y pronuncia su nombre con su típica tartamudez, justo al mismo instante en el que él se animó a hablar.

-No, tu primero Hinata, dime.

-Bueno, yo… yo quería que supieras que, que mi mi padre me ha comprometido y que me iré a vi…vir a Kumogakure en tres días… y…

-Lo sé, Neji me lo dijo.

Hinata por más autocontrol que quiso ejercer sobre ella misma, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

-Es por eso mismo que te cite aquí, porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante- Hinata le miró expectante y el rubio solo se rascó la nuca ligeramente dubitativo de sus palabras- quiero que sepas que desde que me dieron el cargo, he podido pensar en ciertas cosas que la guerra no me dejaba. Tú sabes, tantas horas sentado haciendo papeleo, necesitaba concentrarme en algo en especial. Y me vino a la mente la pelea con Pain.

Hinata abrió los ojos intranquila pues ya sabía el rumbo de la conversación. Y su corazón se comenzó a inundar de miedo. Se fue preparando para lo peor ya que le costaba esperar lo mejor.

-Sé que sucedió ya hace bastante tiempo, y que te debo de parecer un idiota por no haberte respondido antes- el rubio decía con una sonrisa en su rostro como si disfrutara del hecho de recordar la escena- y al verdad es soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que significo aquello que me dijiste. Creo que me si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás abría despertado las 9 colas y quien sabe que me habría hecho Pain, tu muerte significó mucho para mi… más de lo que yo me había dado cuenta.

Hinata sin verle a los ojos, escuchaba atentamente y grababa cada palabra en su memoria, ese momento era jodidamente hermoso y definitivamente no quería olvidarlo.

-En cuanto a tu confesión… bueno, quiero que sepas que no te puedo corresponder de esa manera…- Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como las lágrimas se arremolinaban cada vez más abundantes en sus ojos. El resto de los shinobis presentes fruncieron el ceño fuertemente y se prepararon físicamente para ir y destruir al chico justo en el momento indicado, Hinata derramaba lágrimas de dolor, y eso sería algo que se sobrarían muy caro- al menos no por el momento.

Hinata por primera vez levanto su mirada y le observó directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata, apenas tenemos 17 años, soy muy inmaduro y apenas me estoy acostumbrando ser el Hokage. Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, te quiero… más que eso me gustas. Siempre fuiste solo mi compañera, me parecías una chica muy rarita… ¿pero sabes una cosa? Mi madre era idéntica a mí y mi padre era idéntico a ti, ellos se conocían desde la academia, mi madre siempre decía que quería ser Hokage, era explosiva y traviesa, y mi padre siempre fue muy rarito, no se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que significaban el uno al otro hasta que una tragedia les ocurrió… justo como a nosotros.

Hinata le regaló una mirada de confusión clara y el solo soltó una pequeña risilla, le tomó de la mano y continuó. Kiba, Shino, Neji y Hanabi compartieron la confusión sentida y sin saber si atacarlo o no, se quedaron callados esperando lo siguiente.

-Quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy listo para casarme y además no creo que sea correcto decirte que te amo sino estoy seguro de ello, por eso no te corresponderé por ahora. Pero por ningún motivo dejare que te marches de la aldea, a partir de ahora quiero que el mundo sepa que tú eres mi chica, y que tienen prohibido alejarte de mí. Espero no estés molesta por haberme tardado tanto en darte una respuesta.

-Naruto-kun…- la joven aun con las mejillas sonrosadas y lágrimas de alegría corriéndole por su rostro le tomó la mano fuertemente.

-Es más, en este preciso momento iremos a hablar con tu padre y le haremos saber que tú no te vas, que así lo he declarado yo, tu algún día esposo el sexto Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-el chico se paró delante de ella y gritó triunfal con una enorme sonrisa- claro, esto solo si tu aceptas…- le comenzó a enjuagar las lágrimas y le regaló un beso en la frente, casto y dulce.

Hinata se levantó se su asiento y asintió con la cabeza alegre, aunque en sus facciones se le notaba la sorpresa y la incredulidad de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Naruto se puso en cuclillas y le dijo que subiera, hablaba en serio cuando decía que iría a hablar con Hiashi en esos precisos instantes y además le estaba ofreciendo llevarla en su espalda. Como el más hermoso de sus sueños, se subió a su espalda y se aferró a su ancha espalda. Claro que a ambos les asustaba el hecho de tener que enfrentarse al patriarca de los Hyuga, pero dentro de sí sentían una seguridad al estar juntos que poco les importó.

Y así al final todos los presentes salieron de sus escondites. Hanabi canturreaba victoriosa un "te dije" con una enorme sonrisa y todos los varones de por allí solo mantenían sus facciones llenas de asombro. Sin saber que más hacer todos se retiraron a sus aposentos con un cierto enojo en sus rostros.

Porque se habían quedado sin razones para golpear a Naruto.

* * *

**Por fin lo publique! *happy dance* me tardó 11 paginas, 6075 palabras, 4727 minutos de edición y casi un año para que publicara esto! Este fic lleva en mi ordenador desde que publiqué Tomatito Cherry *publicidad*, sep desde entonces esto estaba en mi archivos, y de hecho tuve que escribirlo desde 0 porque lo poquito que llevaba no me agradó del todo. Por lo tanto, como lo empecé hace eones, la idea original era poner celosos a los tres, Kiba, Shino y Neji, no planeaba que el #"!%#$% Kishimoto me matara a Neji, pero la idea ya estaba por lo tanto decidí dejarlo vivito.**

**Si creen que dejé muy OOC a Naruto, no duden en comunicármelo, de verdad que me salí de mi área de confort escribiendo sobre el y sus puntos de vista, yo se que lo dejé muy largo y eso, pero creo que me salió bastante bien y se lo entrego con mucho amorsh. Ya saben que para cualquier comentario o duda o lo que sea, puede apretar el botoncito sexy de abajo y hacérmelo saber**

**Un besote sabor taco bien mexicanote!**

**Kany :3 *momentáneamente Iparis***


End file.
